Smart devices, such as smartphones, smart watches, and even exercise equipment are used in everyday activities to improve one's health and wellbeing. Some smart devices are used to monitor various aspects of a person's health and wellness on a period or continual basis. Tracking a person's state over time provides for earlier diagnosis, helpful feedback, or other useful information.